¡Los Odio!
by BlackHime13
Summary: Cuando un rubio con mal temperamento conoce a un lindo y tímido peliverde. /-/-/ Todo gracias a un trabajo en parejas. /-/-/ Katsudeku y Kirikami - Romance Humor - AU estudiantes


**_No tengo mucho que decir. Es un Katsudeku con Kirikami como pareja secundaria. Romance + Humor._**

* * *

_El trabajo por parejas consiste en apuntar las respuestas de tu compañero, analizar su conducta durante la entrevista y dar tu opinión desde la perspectiva de la psicología humana. No hay requisitos sobre la extensión del trabajo._

Un rubio de ojos tales como los rubís gruñó al terminar de leer el mensaje en su correo electrónico. Su profesor de psicología les avisó en la anterior clase sobre el trabajo que deberían de realizar, pero no mencionó nada sobre que sería por parejas.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto y le dio al archivo para que se descargara. Sabía por experiencia que no podría enviar sus respuestas a la otra persona, puesto que como bien indicaba el mensaje no solo era escribir las respuestas sino el comportamiento ante las preguntas y analizar la actitud delante de su persona. También debería de dar con un método para que la situación resultara más cómoda para ambas partes, si se da el caso de que la atmósfera entre ambos resulta tensa, lo cual no le cabe duda que así será.

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le desagradaba el interactuar con otros seres humanos, el hecho de tener que quedar con alguien a quien en definitiva no conocía le ponía de extremado mal humor. Su amigos, a quienes nunca admitiría en voz alta que reconocía como tal, siempre le decían que su forma de tratar con la gente algún día le traería problemas, puesto que su conducta agresiva y directa solía desagradar a todos aquellos que no lo conocían desde hacía tanto como ellos. Aunque siendo completamente sincero, aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si no les gustaba como era simplemente no tenían por qué dirigirle la palabra, después de todo nadie les obligaba a tratar con su persona y por su parte él prefería que se mantuvieran alejados.

La única razón por la cual escogió esa materia fue por que de entre las optativas era la que menos le desagradaba. Claramente, dada su personalidad arisca, se había equivocado, pero como ya estaba hecho, y por sus muertos y enorme orgullo, no iba a permitirse ser menos que el mejor de esa estúpida clase. Aunque no le gustara en lo más mínimo no tenía ni la más remota intención de suspender.

-¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor Katsubro?- oyó que le preguntaban a su derecha y a duras penas levantó la cabeza en su dirección para fulminar con sus ojos rojizos al recién llegado.

-Seguro que es por el trabajo de psicología. He oído que es por parejas y eso significa que tendrá que interactuar con otro ser humano a parte de nosotros.- comentó un moreno mirando al rubio sentado en frente suyo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, este solo le gruñó claramente enfadado.

-Ya veo... pobre quien sea que haya terminado con nuestro explosivo rubio... no sabe la pesadilla que vivirá.- habló de nuevo el pelirrojo quien no iba a perder la oportunidad de meterse con su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso descerebrado?!- gritó el de ojos rubís al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos, las cuales temblaban por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no estrangular al otro joven.

-Me refiero precisamente a eso. Cada vez que algo no te gusta saltas y comienzas a gritar. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados, pero no sabemos como lo tomará el o la que tenga que trabajar contigo.- explicó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Adoraba al rubio, pero sabía que su personalidad no era la mejor del mundo.

El silencio les rodeó, uno tenso e incómodo, pero no duró mucho pues un lindo rubio de ojos ámbar se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó animadamente al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre el regazo de su novio. El pelirrojo le dio un suave beso como saludo y le rodeó la cintura para evitar que el otro se cayera mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

-Bakugo tiene que hacer un trabajo en pareja y eso lo tiene muy exaltado. Sentimos pena por quien tenga que aguantarle.- resumió el moreno.

-Mmm... es verdad que al verle nadie pensaría que es un estudiante modelo. Más bien da la impresión de ser un delincuente que te saltará a la yugular por el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que él y tampoco ayuda que tenga problemas para controlar su ira.- dijo pensativo el rubio.

-Me importa un rábano lo que opinéis de mi personalidad. A quien no le guste que se aguante, por que no tengo pensado cambiarla por lo que digan una panda de idiotas. Lo que si me jode es tener que quedar y perder mi tiempo y paciencia en lo que de seguro será alguien inútil.- gruñó malhumoradamente el de cabello cenizo.

-¿A caso has mirado con quién te han emparejado? No puedes dar por hecho que será idiota.- indicó Sero mirándole con una ceja alzada. El de ojos como la lava chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Suspiró y le dio al archivo para que se abriera. Cuando este lo hizo buscó su nombre y frunció el ceño al leer el nombre que acompañaba al suyo.

-Midoriya... ¿Deku? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Deku? ¿A qué padre se le ocurriría llamar así a su hijo?- murmuró desconcertado el varón.

-Midoriya... ¿no querrás decir Izuku?- preguntó el único doncel de forma pensativa.

-Espera... ¡¿te refieres a Midori?!- exclamó el pelirrojo hacia su novio quien solo asintió sonriendo emocionado.

-Por vuestra reacción supondré que le conocéis.- dijo secamente el ojirubí.

-¡¿Conocerle?! ¡Es gracias a él que logré graduarme en la preparatoria!- respondió entusiasmado el de ojos color ámbar.

-Hmp. Si logró meterte algo en esa cabeza hueca que tienes, entonces se ha ganado mis respetos.- comentó en un claro tono de burla, ganándose un puchero del contrario ante sus palabras.

-No entiendes la suerte que tienes Bakubro. Midori es el doncel más inteligente que he conocido.- declaró con absoluta convicción el pelirrojo y el rubio casi escupió el café que bebía ente lo oído.

-¿Dijiste doncel?- inquirió Sero completamente sorprendido.- Es imposible que sea él. Sabéis que hay muy pocas carreras que los donceles puedan cursar y todas las de medicina son solo para varones.- dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

-Por eso dije que tiene suerte. Es cierto que los cursos son limitados, pero si cumplen con ciertos requisitos se les permite acceder a los demás.- habló sonriendo ampliamente el pelirrojo.

-Becas...- murmuró el rubio cenizo, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, pero sobretodo del moreno quien no sabía nada del tema. El de ojos rubí suspiró y procedió a explicárselo.- Para que un doncel pueda entrar a un curso de varones debe de haber puntuado en el ránking de notas dentro de los tres primeros puestos durante los tres cursos de preparatoria y sus notas en la universidad no pueden bajar del nueve en ninguna de las materias.- informó seriamente.

-¿No es eso muy injusto? Cumplir con esas condiciones tiene que ser realmente difícil.- fueron las palabras del moreno quien fruncía el ceño ante la nueva información recibida.

-No está muy bien visto que un doncel estudie más allá de la preparatoria. En este país a penas y somos un 10% de la población y a todos se nos insta a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, los cuales están muy mal remunerados, o a casarnos y dedicarnos a las labores del hogar. Tan solo un 2% decide seguir estudiando y aunque las condiciones sean tan injustas o difíciles de conseguir, es mejor que nada.- dijo el doncel después de suspirar cansado.

-Cuando le conocí... me pareció una persona increíble. Tenía claro lo que quería estudiar y lo estaba dando todo para lograrlo incluso si tenía que sacrificar mucho de su tiempo libre para ello.- alabó con los ojos brillando con admiración el novio del menor.

-Zuku siempre ha sido muy decidido incluso aunque se le diera horrible tratar con los demás por su personalidad tan tímida.- comenzó a hablar el de ojos ámbar, atrayendo la atención de los tres varones.- Sabéis... yo no tenía muchas esperanzas sobre mi futuro. Mis notas no eran las mejores y todos los profesores me aseguraban que lo mejor para mi era no intentarlo, pero él fue diferente. Le conocí porque le asignaron ser mi profesor particular. Cuando me dijeron que el mejor del curso sería mi tutor, esperaba a un varón que me gritaría todo el rato por ser idiota y que acabaría dándose por vencido conmigo... pero Zuku no lo hizo. Era muy paciente conmigo y si veía que su método de explicarme las cosas no funcionaba, entonces buscaba otra forma de hacerlo.- explicó con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.- Fue un día que hablábamos de nuestros gustos que se enteró de lo mucho que me gusta la tecnología y entonces me animó para mirar diferentes cursos. Muchos de ellos eran para varones y era imposible que yo entrara a alguno de ellos, pero... hicimos una lista de los que si eran accesibles para donceles y después de leer mucha información sobre cada uno, de mirar comentarios de otros alumnos fue que me decidí por el de iluminación. Fue divertido y estresante a parte iguales, pero mereció la pena porque me encanta lo que estoy haciendo y... también fue gracias a ello que conocí a Eiji.- confesó sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Nunca le había contado aquello a nadie y no sabía como sus amigos y novio reaccionarían.

-Cariño...- susurró el pelirrojo maravillado por lo que acababa de oír. Le alegraba saber que su pareja le tenía tanta confianza como para sincerarse de aquella forma. Sin contenerse comenzó a besarle tiernamente por toda la cara para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba su valentía. Realmente aquellas palabras le habían llegado al corazón.

Este se dejó hacer, contento y aliviado por la reacción de su novio, aunque su rostro se tornó de la misma tonalidad que el cabello del varón.

-Si, si, lleváis un año de empalagosa relación. Os queréis mucho y blablabla, eso no le importa a nadie. Hey cabeza hueca. ¿Cómo conociste tú al doncel?- les sacó de su burbuja el varón rubio.

-¿No me digas que el gran Bakugo Katsuki está interesado en otro ser humano? ¡El mundo debe de estar llegando a su fin!- exclamó el pelirrojo fingiendo estar asustado. El contrario le lanzó la taza de café que bebía la cual se estrelló directo en su cara.

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Te recuerdo que es mi pareja para ese estúpido proyecto!- le gritó encabronado por la burla del que consideraba su mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Vale, vale... tampoco era para ponerse así...- refunfuñó el varón mientras su novio comenzaba a limpiar los restos de café en su cara y camisa, la mancha en esta última sería difícil de quitar de eso estaba seguro, lo cual le molestaba porque fue un regalo de su querida pareja.- Fue un mes después de conocer a Denki. Habíamos quedado para ir al cine y como buen varón fui a su casa a buscarle, solo que no fue él quien abrió la puerta sino un doncel increíblemente preci-hmpmmp.- la mano de su pareja tapándole la boca le impidió seguir con lo que estaba diciendo. Este se acercó hasta su oído con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Es mejor que no le digas lo lindo que es Zuku... quiero ver su cara cuando le conozca.- fue lo que este le susurró y divertido simplemente asintió, accediendo a la petición del más bajo.

-No hace falta entrar en detalles. Digamos simplemente que Zuku se quedó a dormir la noche anterior a mi casa después de que pasáramos la tarde juntos y fue a abrir la puerta por que yo estaba acabando de prepararme para salir.- explicó el rubio tranquilamente.

-Si, eso es todo. Hablé con él un rato mientras esperaba a Denki.- dijo como si no importara que le hubieran interrumpido antes. El otro varón quería preguntar sobre lo que estaban ocultándole, pero el móvil del doncel sonando le distrajo de su cometido. Este sacó el aparato y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver lo que ahí aparecía.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...- murmuró divertido antes de atender la llamada. Se levantó de encima del regazo de su pareja y se alejó un poco para conversar más cómodamente, pero a penas un par de minutos más tarde, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y salió casi corriendo fuera de la cafetería del campus.

Los tres varones se miraron sin comprender lo sucedido y antes de que dijeran algo al respecto, vieron como el doncel volvía a toda velocidad hacia la mesa que compartían, solo que esta vez no lo hacía solo sino que arrastraba consigo a un joven.

-¡Chicos, os presento a Midoriya Izuku!- exclamó cuando llego junto a ellos. A su lado se paró un chico de cabello alborotado por los hombros en un tono verde oscuro, ojos de un precioso esmeralda, mejillas adorablemente adornadas por unas pequeñas pecas, piel pálida y estatura media. Parecía nervioso y avergonzado por tener la atención de tres personas que no conocía, pero a parte de desviar un poco la mirada no hizo nada más.

-Zuku, ya conoces a Eiji mi increíble novio.- siguió hablando el rubio. El peliverde solo asintió al pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro quien correspondió con una radiante de su parte.- El moreno es Sero Hanta, cuya novia no está aquí presente, pero ya la conoces también. Ashido Mina.- los ojos del chico brillaron en reconocimiento ante el nombre. El moreno le saludo con la mano levemente recibiendo el mismo gesto en respuesta.- Y el rubio con cara de mala ostia es a quien buscabas: Bakugo Katsuki. Tranquilo, ladra mucho pero no muerde.- finalizó señalando al último varón presente.

El de ojos rubís frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, claramente burlonas, y apretó los dientes para evitar soltar la gran cantidad de improperios que querían escapar desde lo profundo de su garganta. Sabía que el de ojos ámbar estaba intentado provocarle a propósito para hacerle estallar delante del peliverde, pero se negaba a caer en su juego.

-Denki, no deberías hablar así de la gente y mucho menos de tus amigos.- amonestó con cierto tono divertido el ojiverde. El varón se sorprendió por la voz del doncel. No era aguda como la de muchas mujeres, como por ejemplo la de la pelirrosada novia de Sero, cuyas voces le provocaba una enorme jaqueca, pero tampoco era tan profunda como la de muchos varones, por ejemplo la suya propia.

Esta era fuerte, pero con cierto tono gentil, cosa que le gustó. Le parecía una cualidad muy atrayente al de ojos color lava. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como algo escapaba de sus labios.

-Ese descerebrado no es mi amigo.- bufó de forma cortante al tiempo en que, inconscientemente se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si, si rubio tsundere. Lo que tu digas.- habló el moreno rodando los ojos por la actitud del otro, era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Bueno todos parecían no estar molestos así que de seguro era algo recurrente en el varón rubio. Al doncel recién llegado se le hizo extraño, pero no comentó nada sobre ello dado que no era esa la razón de que se encontrara allí en ese momento.

-Emm... eres mi compañero para el trabajo de psicología ¿verdad?- preguntó algo nervioso al intimidante varón quien solo asintió desinteresadamente.- Vale... ¿tienes tiempo para hacerlo ahora o prefieres quedar otro día?- cuestionó nuevamente. Sinceramente prefería quitárselo de encima cuanto antes mejor, puesto que no poseía mucho tiempo libre, pero si al rubio no le iba bien no era algo que pudiera cambiar.

El contrario le miró detenidamente, sabiendo por la postura inquieta del doncel que este quería acabar con eso ya, pero no tenía la intención de presionarle si no podía. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Sin decir nada recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero al no notar a nadie detrás giró levemente para mirar al peliverde con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vienes o no?- medio gruñó y cuando el más bajo asintió caminando rápidamente hacia él, volvió a emprender su camino hacia la biblioteca del campus.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El silencio que les rodeaba era uno de absoluta incomodidad. El ambiente era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Llevaban ahí sentados más de media hora sin que ninguno de ellos pronunciara palabra alguna, cosa que comenzaba a enervar al rubio.

-Esto es una estupidez...- gruñó por lo bajo cuando su paciencia se agotó. Su acompañante saltó de la sorpresa por oírle hablar tan repentinamente y le miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.- Está claro que ninguno quiere responder a esta mierda de preguntas, pero o lo hacemos o suspendemos y por mis muertos que lo último no es una opción, no para mí al menos y, teniendo en cuenta tu situación, evidentemente tú tampoco quieres eso. Así que acabemos con esto de una puñetera vez.- declaró sacando su libreta y un bolígrafo de la mochila que reposaba en el suelo junto a su pie derecho.

-¿Mi situación?- murmuró sin comprender el ojijade, pero poco tardó en entender el significado de aquellas palabras.- ¿Sabes que estudio con beca?- preguntó curioso y sorprendido. El más alto no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se interesa por la vida de los demás y por ello le parecía extraño que supiera eso de él. No cuando apenas se conocían de ese mismo día.

-Tsk. Cuando leí tu nombre, Pikachu dijo que te conocía y como soltó que eras un doncel, era de suponer que tendrías una beca sino ni de coña podríamos tener una clase en común.- resumió.

-¿Pikachu? Tienes una forma extraña, pero divertida de hablar sobre tus amigos.- comentó soltando una risita divertida, algo más relajado ahora que ya llevaban un rato hablando.

-¡Cállate Deku! Ese idiota no es mi amigo.- dijo definitivamente demasiado alto si se tenía en cuenta como los demás alumnos le fulminaron con la mirada. Este les ignoró olímpicamente, no dejando de mirar al joven sentado en frente suyo.

-No deberías de gritar en la biblioteca o te echarán de aquí.- advirtió el menor.- ¿Y qué quieres decir con Deku?- inquirió al caer en cuenta del nuevo nombre. El varón se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Eres tú.- contestó con simpleza.

-Es la primera vez que alguien lee mi nombre así.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues te alegrará saber que de ahora en adelante serás Deku.- respondió sonriendo con burla. Le gustaba molestar al joven delante suyo, sus reacciones eran muy divertidas a su parecer.

-Eres insoportable Kacchan.- refunfuñó el doncel y la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno se borró de inmediato.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- exigió saber en un gruñido. Su voz, de por si grave, había bajado una octava y eso le produjo escalofríos al peliverde pues había tenido un efecto muy amenazador.

-Kacchan... si tú me llamarás por un apodo como ese entonces yo también lo haré.- declaró con toda la determinación que pudo, incluso si sentía sus piernas temblar levemente, intimidado por el aura que rodeaba al varón. Este chasqueó la lengua molesto, pero sonrió levemente por la actitud del joven el cual le parecía cada vez más interesante. No era usual el encontrar a alguien que pudiera mantener una conversación con su persona sin salir despavorido a los dos minutos, es por ello que apreciaba a esos idiotas que seguían ahí a pesar de su pésima actitud.

-Empecemos con esto o nunca acabaremos.- ordenó y sin esperar la respuesta del doncel hizo la primera pregunta.- ¿Nombre completo?

-Midoriya Izuku... aunque eso ya lo sabes.- dijo rodando los ojos, aunque internamente aliviado por seguir vivo después de su pequeño acto de rebeldía.

-Muy bien... Midoriya Deku.- comentó burlón.

-¡I-ZU-KU! ¡Ni se te ocurra poner ese estúpido apodo!- exclamó llamando la atención de los demás. Avergonzado por su estallido, se disculpó en voz baja y volvió a sentarse. La sonrisa del mayor se amplió y él solo bufó molesto sabiendo que no lograría nada si le seguía el juego.

-¿Edad, estatura y género?- le ignoró y siguió con el cuestionario.

-19 años, 1.70m y masculino, doncel.- respondió escuetamente, para luego mirarle alzando una ceja de forma inquisidora.

-Hmp. 19, 1.83m y masculino, varón.- proporcionó tranquilamente, pero por dentro sonreía pues le gustaba el ser más alto que el doncel.- ¿Comida favorita?

-Katsudon.- declaró con los ojos brillando de emoción. El ojirubí permaneció callado, absorto en los atrayentes orbes esmeralda del contrario.- ¿Kacchan?- le sacó de su estupor al no conseguir respuesta del más alto. Su mirada le hacía sentir nervioso y un sonrojo comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

-Tsk. Cualquier cosa que sea picante.- dijo rápidamente. El más bajo soltó una risita divertida ante esa respuesta.- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- exigió saber.

-No... es solo que... te pega lo de... la comida picante. Ya sabes... emm... das la impresión de ser... esto... alguien con un carácter muy... eehh... ¿explosivo?... si eso y pues...- balbuceó nervioso por la mirada inquisidora que el varón le daba. Este se encontraba muy entretenido viendo la reacción del doncel ante su sola mirada.

-Lo que tu digas. ¿Pasatiempos?- siguió decidiendo darle un poco de tregua. Por muy divertido que le pareciera el observar las reacciones del contrario sino continuaban no acabarían nunca con el trabajo.

-Emm... leer, me encantan los cómics, hacer ejercicio cada día y, bueno no es exactamente un pasatiempo, pero trabajo en una cafetería todas las tardes.- respondió rascándose la nuca nervioso. No se consideraba particularmente interesante, por que no hacia mucho a parte de estudiar y trabajar.

-Mmm... nerd.- fue su susurro burlón, pero por dentro le impresionó el saber que era capaz de trabajar y estudiar a la vez. Eso le parecía algo realmente admirable al varón.- Ir al gimnasio, ver películas de miedo y cocinar.- proporcionó él y aquello último llamó la atención del doncel quien dejó de lado el puchero que hacía a causa del susurro del mayor para mirarle curioso.

-¿Cocinar?- inquirió incrédulo. ¿Ese chico que parecía un delincuente peligroso tenía como pasatiempo cocinar? Era algo difícil de creer, pero como dicen por ahí: las apariencias engañan. Cosa que comenzaba a ver pues tampoco parecía un estudiante aplicado, pero claramente lo era o eso había alcanzado a ver en lo que llevaban conversando.

-¿Qué? Para tu información soy mejor que los profesionales.- proclamó de forma arrogante. Al menor no le molesto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa forma de hablar.

-Eso no me lo creeré hasta verlo por mi mismo.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Quería devolverle todas las burlas que había recibido por su parte.

-Ja. Estás a cien años de poder probar mi comida.- habló con presunción. El más bajo volvió a hacer un adorable puchero. Su plan de molestarle había fallado, pero ahora tenía más curiosidad por ver si lo que decía el varón era cierto así que decidió sacar su carta del triunfo.

-Kaccha~n cocina para mi por favo~r.- pidió con su voz más dulce y haciéndole ojitos de perro abandonado. Ese tono suave y suplicante fue un golpe bajo para el varón quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Está bien, pero deja de mirarme así!- exclamó volteando la cabeza para evitar que el contrario notara el rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- fue la respuesta animada que obtuvo. El mayor suspiró y giró a verle cuando consideró que su cara ya había vuelto a su tonalidad habitual.

-Sigamos.- indicó con aparente desinterés, pero una leve sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro ocasionado por las miradas de odio que recibía de los demás varones del lugar. Notaba la envidia que emanaba de ellos por no ser quienes recibían la atención del lindo doncel.- ¿Estudios y expectativas del futuro?

-Estudiante de Psicología y quiero especializarme en tratar a niños y adolescentes menores de edad.- respondió con absoluta sinceridad. El de ojos colo lava le miró interesado, pero no comentó nada.

-Medicina forense. Trabajaré para la policía.- aseguró con plena confianza en si mismo y sus habilidades. Los ojos del más bajo brillaron por el interés.

-Eso parece una meta difícil... ¿Por qué escogiste esta materia como optativa sino tiene mucho que ver con tus estudios?- quiso saber con palpable curiosidad en la voz.

-Todas las opciones eran basura, pero esta parecía decente.- gruñó en respuesta. El menor notó que usó el pasado en esa oración.

-No quieres admitir que te equivocaste ¿verdad?- no pudo evitar comentar divertido a más no poder.

-Cállate... siguiente pregunta: estado civil y orientación sexual.- prácticamente ladró las palabras. El doncel se sonrojó y carraspeó algo incómodo por lo íntimo de la cuestión.

-Vale... em.. soltero y... pues...- tragó saliva y suspiró para darse ánimos.-... homosexual.- susurró por fin. El rubio se estremeció al oír esas palabras, su corazón se saltó un latido, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-No se por qué cojones tenemos que responder esto... estúpido y malnacido profesor... juro que lo empalaré cuando lo vea...- refunfuñó, pero el ojijade notó que más que enfadado parecía avergonzado. Era la primera vez en lo que llevaban de interactuar que le veía tan inquieto.

-¿Kacchan?- murmuró suavemente para sacarle de esa burbuja de insultos hacia su maestro. El rubio suspiró y le miró de nuevo, algo más calmado.

-Mi respuesta es la misma.- dijo y la voz grave que uso hizo que el corazón del doncel se acelerara, aunque este no sabía si era por la voz o lo que implicaban esas palabras.

-Sigue describirse en 5 palabras...- logró decir en voz baja y sin tartamudear. El contrario le indicó que procediera a responder primero y él accedió con un tímido asentir de cabeza.- Eeh... esta es difícil...- susurró y seguidamente suspiró.- Tímido, odio llamar la atención.- se decidió a decir con una leve sonrisa. Podría escribir un libro con todos los problemas de autoestima que tenía y sobre la falta de confianza en si mismo, todo lo contrario a lo que veía en el rubio, pero no era el momento como para deprimirse por culpa de sus despectivos pensamientos.

El bufido divertido del mayor le sacó de sus cavilaciones y subió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, no comprendiendo su reacción. A este le pareció divertido el hecho de que no le gustara la atención cuando claramente la recibía de aquellos a su alrededor. El peliverde era adorable, no podía negarlo, y su personalidad atraía a la gente como la miel a las abejas.

-Explosivo con problemas de autocontrol.- no dudó en responder cosa que sorprendió al doncel. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, el más bajo prácticamente se encontraba absorto con la intensidad que esos rubís transmitían.

-Yo no te describiría así...- sin percatarse ese suave murmullo escapó de sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde para recuperar esas palabras.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo lo harías?- quiso saber genuínamente interesado al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba el mentón sobre su mano derecha de forma casual, pero ese acto dejó casi sin aliento al de ojos esmeralda quien no pudo evitar pensar en lo cautivador que el rubio se veía en ese momento.

-Apasionado, seguro de si mismo...- susurró y notó como los ojos del contrario se abrían casi imperceptiblemente. Dio gracias a su buena capacidad para notar hasta los más mínimos detalles y gestos de las personas, pues sino se habría perdido esa señal de sorpresa que el joven en frente suyo había dejado escapar.- Yo... al principio pareces muy intimidante y eres grosero al hablar eso no puedo negarlo, pero... se nota que sabes lo que quieres y haces todo lo posible por seguir ese camino... eso es admirable y no se... siento que quiero apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que logres todo lo que te propongas... incluso si se que no querrás ni necesitarás mi ayuda...- intentó explicarse mejor cuando el mayor no dijo nada, pero terminó por balbucear nervioso.

Este se encontraba atónito por lo oído, pero se recuperó rápidamente al notar como el peliverde comenzaba a entrar en pánico a causa de su falta de reacción.

-Hmp... ¿sabes cómo te describiría yo?- dijo de repente logrando que este le mirara sorprendido y ansioso a partes iguales. Sonrió de lado por esa reacción pues parecía un pequeño perrito o conejito esperando por los mimos de su amo.- Eres como un libro abierto.- fueron sus palabras y como reacción consiguió una cara confundida que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.- Para mi... es frustrante cuando la gente te sonríe y habla de una forma, pero cuando les das la espalda cambian su actuar. La gente hipócrita me enferma. Pero tú... tú no finges. Lo que sientes se muestra en tu cara, en tus gestos y, sobretodo, en tus ojos. Las personas como tú normalmente me sacan de mis casillas, por que nadie puede ser tan puro... pero por alguna razón me pareces interesante. Bueno... por lo menos es divertido meterse contigo.- finalizó con cierto tono malicioso y brillo divertido en sus orbes rubís.

-Ya decía yo que estaba siendo demasiado bonito...- susurró el doncel haciendo un puchero, pero no podía esconder el rosado en sus antes pálidas mejillas o el brillo emocionado en sus ojos jade.

-Última pregunta: ¿Si pudieras pedir tres deseos cuales serían?- leyó y volvió a mirar al peliverde quien le instó a hablar primero. Quiso negarse, pero al ver esos ojos, suplicantes por que le diera un momento para organizar sus pensamientos, cedió y respondió primero.- 3 deseos... no es que necesite que alguien haga las cosas por mi.- refunfuñó para si, pero fue oído por su acompañante.

-Pero habrá algo que no podrás hacer, o al menos no sin ayuda.- comentó el doncel pensativo.

-Tsk. Vale... que los idiotas dejen de despertarme temprano los fines de semana sería lo primero. No importa cuanto les amenace, se lo pasan por el forro.- gruñó molesto. Normalmente era un pájaro madrugador, pero los fines de semana gustaba de pasar más tiempo del usual en la cama, era uno de los pequeños placeres en su vida, pero los bobos de sus amigos no parecían compartir su amor por el descanso.

-Jajajaja cierto... Denki siempre está rebosante de energía y por las veces que he pasado algo de tiempo con Kirishima-kun o Mina-chan creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.- le apoyó riendo divertido.

-Es verdad... antes dijiste que conocías al alíen rosado.- recordó cuando el doncel rubio le había presentado.

-Sip. Mina-chan va a la misma clase de zumba que mi mejor amiga y la conocí cuando esta me obligó a asistir a una... cosa que no volveré a hacer en mi vida.- explicó y gruñó lo último haciendo un puchero.

-He visto esas clases... yo no entraría ni bajo amenaza de apocalípsis zombi.- declaró solidariamente. La pelirrosada intentó hacerle entrar a una, pero chocó con una pared infranqueable. El baile no era lo suyo, aunque se le diera bien tocar la batería o cantar, y no tenía pensado mejorar en ese aspecto por que no le interesaba para nada.

-Vale. 2º deseo.- le instó a seguir pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Joder, veamos... no tener que volver a hacer trabajos en pareja o grupo.- decidió decir y el contrario frunció el ceño.

-¿Te molesta hacer esto conmigo?- preguntó cohibido.

-No hace falta ser un genio para darse que cuenta que soy un asco a la hora de tratar con otras personas y aunque me importa un reverendo pepino lo que opinen de mi es más fácil evitar el mal trago de yo tener que aguantarlos a ellos y ellos a mi.- dijo claramente.- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta... no, no me molesta hacerlo contigo. Como dije antes... es divertido meterse contigo.- comentó sonriendo burlón.

-Ya lo entendí... y supongo que como quieres trabajar con muertos a estos les dará igual tu horrible personalidad.- contraatacó el doncel.

-Recuerdo algo sobre que te gustaba mi determinación.- soltó en venganza por el golpe bajo.

-No dije gustar, dije admirar.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo después de que al doncel se le pasara la sorpresa.

-Ya, dilo cuando no estés sonrojado hasta las orejas.- rió y vio como el rubor aumentaba en las mejillas ajenas.

-Cállate...- susurró avergonzado, tapándose la cara con las manos.- 3r deseo.- ordenó queriendo dejar el tema.

-Mmm... lo diré cuando me digas los dos tuyos primero.- proclamó con determinación. El peliverde suspiró y le miró con timidez.

-Yo... no necesito tres deseos por que... creo que las cosas pueden cambiar incluso si toma tiempo y esfuerzo pero... hay algo que si pediría...- dijo nervioso e inquieto.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó el varón sintiendo que lo que saldría de la boca ajena era algo que no debía de perderse por nada del mundo. Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

-Pediría... poder pasar más tiempo contigo...- susurró tímidamente.- Bueno, para conocernos mejor y eso... no para, ya sabes... no que no quiera es solo... emm... es que siento que mi vida sería más interesante contigo en ella solo eso... sip, nada más detrás... aagh... dios mátame...- balbuceó sintiendo que su rostro estallaría de lo caliente que estaba. Como deseaba que el suelo se lo tragara para no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus estúpidas palabras.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, donde el menor se tapaba la cara con las manos completamente abochornado y el rubio le miraba desde su posición. Este aprovechó que no tenía la mirada del doncel sobre su persona para intentar tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón. Aquella declaración había sido como una flecha clavándose en su pecho. Incluso le costaba respirar, pero hizo todo lo que pudo porque el otro no notara el estado en que sus palabras le habían dejado.

Cuando logró controlar su cuerpo, recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila para seguidamente levantarse de la silla. El ruido que esta hizo al deslizarse por el suelo fue lo que hizo que el peliverde tragara en seco, su cuerpo tenso por lo que fuese que ocurriría a continuación.

No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza por miedo a ver como el varón se marchaba en claro rechazo, pero se sorprendió cuando oyó los pasos acercarse a su persona y luego el cálido aliento del más alto contra su oreja.

-Mi tercer deseo... no lo necesito... no cuando ya te he conocido.- le susurró contra su sensible oído. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios, completamente involuntario.

El varón no dijo nada más y caminó en dirección a la salida dejando a un confundido y sonrojado ojijade detrás. Este por su parte no comprendía el significado de esas palabras, pero cuando desapareció de su vista decidió recoger sus cosas para irse también. Fue entonces que vio un papel encima de su libreta que no pertenecía a esta. Con el corazón cada vez más acelerado lo cogió para leer lo que ponía.

"_Calle XXX, Nº XX. 20 pm no llegues tarde Deku."_

Su expresión cambió de una sonrisa nerviosa a una deslumbrante. Al parecer no necesitaría de un genio para que le cumpliera su deseo.

Feliz guardó la nota en su bolsillo y salió camino a su casa a paso tranquilo, pero excitado por lo que estaba por venir. No solo podría pasar más tiempo con el de ojos color lava sino que también tendría la posibilidad de probar la cocina de este. Definitivamente su vida será más interesante ahora que el rubio varón estaba en ella.

...FIN...

...

….

.

….

...

...

/¬/¬/ EXTRA /¬/¬/

Una pareja de rubio y pelirrojo estaban descansando tan tranquilos en la cama del departamento que compartían cuando el móvil del de ojos ámbar sonó. Con movimientos cansados y perezosos estiró el brazo para alcanzar el aparato, pero todo el sueño se esfumó de su rostro cuando leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

Gritó emocionado haciendo saltar a su novio a su lado quien le miró sin comprender lo que le pasaba.

-¡Eiji! ¡Esto no lo vas a creer! ¡Nunca pensé que pasaría! ¡Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, OH DIOS MIO!- era todo lo que salía de la boca del doncel.

-Denki, tranquilízate y dime qué está pasando.- pidió nervioso por la actitud de su pareja. Este no viéndose capaz de lograr lo que el pelirrojo le pedía decidió que lo mejor sería mostrarle la razón de su emoción.

Giró la pantalla para que este pudiera leer el mensaje que le había llegado. Y rió a carcajada limpia cuando la reacción que obtuvo fue ver los orbes rojizos del más alto abrirse de sobremanera y su boca boquear como un pez.

"_¡Denki! ¡He quedado con Kacchan para cenar y no se qué ponerme! ¡No es una cita! No, espera... estaremos en su apartamento y él cocinará... ¡¿es una cita?! ¡Oh dios mio! ¿Es una cita verdad? ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Denkiiii~!"_

Decidió responder a su amigo antes de que le diera una aneurisma por los nervios así que se levantó de la cama para llamar al otro doncel, esa acción pareció sacar de su estupor a su novio quién saltó del mueble para coger su propio teléfono y marcar un número muy conocido por ambos.

-¡BRO! ¡¿TIENES UNA CITA CON MIDORI?!

Escuchó a su pareja gritar e incluso después de salir de la habitación podía escuchar los gritos de ambos varones y eso le causo muchísima gracia, pero tenía como prioridad el tranquilizar y ayudar a un peliverde. Ya luego le pediría al pelirrojo que le diera todos los detalles de su conversación con el varón explosivo.

Estaba contento por ambos, pero tendrá que dejarle bien claro al de ojos rubís que más le valía cuidar de su mejor amigo o le torturaría hasta la muerte. Nadie se metía con su querido Zuku y salía sin ningún rasguño.

Ahora si... FIN

* * *

_**Voy a admitir que la actitud de Katsuki ante los trabajos en grupo es exactamente la misma que la mía. Tengo una ansiendad social aguda y cada vez que me obligaban a hacer un trabajo con otras personas acababa conmigo teniendo ataques de ansiedad y migrañas ;_; (Razón por la que he dejado la universidad, mi salud no aguantaba ese tipo de estrés u.u)**_

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este oneshot n.n Nos leemos (;**_


End file.
